charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan (Magic Crystal Tradition: La Valeur)
Alan is a Protagonist of ''Magic Crystal Tradition: La Valeur]] About Boy jumped out the hometown to the training of the Sword. Also it is short immature training period, but would have become surely burly swordsman by the time this adventure is over. Is tied to the Original (PC-8801) Version in the Ending of Fetishia, but became Vesugaros king, Turbo Grafx CD (PC Engine CD-ROM2) Version of it that's Ending it becomes to break hit the two Razanium, it rang and only look at the Crumbling Zanteria CastleI have had. Story Alan hear The wind whisper the rumor It advances to the west The ends of the earth to the country of Since it is still performed magic If dream that govern the country Find the stone of legend Magic stone handed down from antiquity It lead to miracle Razanium ... It's spun out a wonder Since witch shake cane ... Stone of legend Le Sierre Mysterious force fulfill the wishes of the owner Whatever the hand if evil in superable The Moteasobi the fate of the people To give grief a desire Joy evil in the shining because ... Alan aim the west of the End To Vesugaros seeking stone of legend Dominated upcoming deep forest of darkness And dispelled the lush under Students Alan is Going Embroidery drifts to get closer towns Among the dead beast People were extinct breath They are torn up to beast It has been eating Mugotarashik vandalized Or ominous omen? To Sai End of Vesugaros? I wonder if that calamity is extend? Alan shudder Looming in front to see it Look at the mountains towering and covered in dark clouds He did not even have a sword Rich green grows earth The land of grace that has been blessed by the gods Of Sai result there Vesugaros Negative too things began now People are plowing the fields Witch shake a stick Mysterious power of Razanium becomes magic spell Dream of Dowamake is looking for treasure while making a weapon Elves are singing in the forest and gathering Razanium it is not only just here Can it cause a magic spell that you know Tell nice ancient is to mouth from the mouth It tells that there is a large crystal in Razanium Large crystal that can be dominated also the country It has hidden a large force Yet everyone did not see Yet I did not believe anyone It had started out that everyone unexpected notice Evil plot is ... Nobody stopped by not cave is closed to the darkness Secret monsters are wandering It has started growing among the darkness Elf Queen Lorient It was late when she noticed Monsters attacking the people Monsters attacking the village Great castle even ... Yuku perish the royal family, which boasts the glory Caught Chased the castle Deprived of life Wandering I was wandering as a traveler To gather every night witch It is good for those who forgo melancholy face the country and what is no way to eggplant and what is no way to eggplant Gallery Turbo_Grafx_CD_(PC_Engine_CD-ROM2)_La_Valeur_Opening_Alan.jpg Turbo_Grafx_CD_(PC_Engine_CD-ROM2)_La_Valeur_Opening_Alan_2.jpg Turbo_Grafx_CD_(PC_Engine_CD-ROM2)_La_Valeur_Opening_Alan_3.jpg Videos ラ・ヴァルー魔晶伝記; LA VALEUR KOGADO 1991 PCE Category:Male Category:Video game characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen